Shadowed Destiny
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Groudon and Kyogre are taken hostage to be turned into shadows by a man and his scientists. Can they break free before it's too late? Orbshipping. R&R. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. And if you doubt that, go to Japan!

This is my first Orbshipping story. Just decided to do one since it's like some sort of trend...

* * *

Prologue

Confession

Groudon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He relaxed his stressed body. He concentrated on the words that was rushing through his armored head. He took another deep breath, then reopened his yellow eyes to stare at his reflection in a tidepool.

"Kyogre...I don't know how to say this but...I..." He lost his words and stopped in frustration. He shook himself off and tried again. "Kyogre...I got something to tell you...you're very beautiful...and I know your thinking that we're too different...but I'll try if you will..."

Again he stopped, growling at himself. Nothing he said sounded right. How could he tell his biggest rival of his compassion...how could he make her feel the same?

"It's impossible!" he exclaimed as he struck to pool of water with his claws. His blow sent an innocent Azurill flying far out into the horizon. He was too deep in thought to notice the baby Pokemon he stripped from the water.

He stared distantly as the ripples slowly disappeared. Then he moved his gaze to the nearby ocean, and somewhere in it lived the prime target of his passion. He shook his head with a disappointed sigh. He should just give up. Even if he confessed, the chances of Kyogre loving him back was slim.

Turning his back and walking away from the water, he paused as if having second thoughts. He knew the real reason he was calling it quits so easily. He was scared. Scared of admitting the truth. Scared of looking stupid...Scared of being rejected.

He looked over his shoulder back to the beach. He shouldn't be scared. He's Groudon. He gazed around at the entire landscape...the forests, the mountains, the sandy beach. He made all those possible. If he could do that, he could do anything.

With a determined look, he retraced his steps, this time passing the tidepool towards the shore. He can do this. He _will_ do this. There was only one set back.

"How to get her attention?" Groudon muttered to himself. He had a solution, but it's not the most ideal method. Well, it'll have to do...

He moved his right paw up and flicked his claws slightly. Almost immediatly, the earth shook and the water bubbled before the surface exploded. Mountains, not particularly tall ones but mountains nonetheless, rose up like the surfacing towers of an underwater city.

Not wanting to cause more trouble than necessary, Groudon stopped there and waited. It was only a matter of time before Kyogre shows upto fix the damage.

The wait was only a half hour long before a tidal wave appeared. This alarmed Groudon, not knowing if it'll threaten his land. Before he could react with a defensive Solar Beam, the giant wave crashed down, but not on shore.

It merely engulfed the newly formed moutains, crumbling the structures and collapsing it back to the bottom of the sea. Groudon watched, fascinated by this. The wave had done its apparent job without distrubing the surrounding water.

After a few moments, something surfaced in place of the fallen moutains. Groudon immediatly recognized the smooth blue skin, the red and white markings, the double dorsal fins.

"Kyogre..." he whispered softly, almost not hearing himself.

The orca Pokemon glared with eyes identical to his. He would've smiled had it not been for the hostility that radiated off her. She submerged slightly, then jumped into the air towards land. The Ground-type only had the hint that she wasn't going to stop a split second before impact.

They were both carried some distance by the force and crashed head over tail together. Kyogre managed to untangle herself from him and immediatly floated into the air. She shook the sand off her still wet hide.

"What were you doing!" she then asked angrily. Groudon felt his heart skip a beat. No turning back now. He sat up with a sheepish expression Kyogre didn't even know he had. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I just...wanted to get your attention..." he answered. The Water-type's eyes narrowed at this.

"Well, you got it. What do you want?" she continued with her questions. Groudon sighed, standing on his short sturdy legs. He didn't make eye contact.

"I...um...I just..." he started with nervousness quite unlike himself. He was subconsciously fiddling with his claws and he let out a cough. Kyogre was rather curious about all this. What could be on his mind to make him act like this?

"You just..." she prodded. Groudon let out another cough.

"I just realized...that...maybe...no, not maybe...for sure...I mean...arg!" Embarrassed, he turned away. This was so frustrating. Normally, nothing was hard or intimidating to him. But now, this very subject made him feel like his stomach had lurched violently out of his body.

Kyogre floated closer in concern. She never seen her rival, who she thought was the menacing and confidenttype, stutter and generally act awkward. "Groudon, are you okay?"

Groudon closed his eyes and tried to resume. "Yes...I am...but...I have to tell you something."

"Is it bad?" She couldn't help asking. He paused.

"I'm not sure...but I don't think so..."

"Alright then. Just spit it out and we'll see." Kyogre reassured him. He cleared his throat and turned back to her.

"Okay...here goes nothing...I...love...you..."

* * *

I'm not very good at romance stuff...in case you haven't noticed, I didn't make a lot of fics under that category. So just bare with me okay...-nibbles nervously on fingers-

But please, tell me what you think and review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. And if you doubt that, go to Japan!

Thanks for reviewing theredone1223! I'm really happy you liked it!

* * *

Chapter 1

Promise

Groudon watched Kyogre's face very closely. The orca in question seemed dazed as if still absorbing the sudden information. Her comrade attempted to smile, but it died quicker than it was formed. Finally, Kyogre spoke.

"...Love..._me_...?" she asked, staring into his eyes like she wanted to make sure he was telling the truth. Groudon nodded and the blue Pokemon spoke again, this time to herself. "But...that's not possible..."

Groudon lowered his sight, almost ashamed. "I know...that was what I was thinking..."

To his surprise, she smiled at him, her usual firm gaze softening. "No, I didn't mean it that way. It's just...it's weird...because I was on my way to tell you that I...really love you too..."

Groudon's eyes widened. This was just what he was hoping for. Still something bothered him. "And yet, you still attacked me?"

She chuckled. "Well, you incited it."

He smiled back at her. "That's true. I'm sorry about that."

Kyogre floated around him closely, rubbing the length of her body across his rough plated back. "All is forgiven." She then floated off towards the beach. Groudon remained rooted to the spot, stunned. That was the first time they made contact without the intention of killing each other.

The water Pokemon came back and took one of his hands in her jaws, surprisingly gentle. She tugged lightly and Groudon follwed her. Kyogre released her hold and turned sideways, nudging his chest with a flipper.

"Bet you can't catch me." she said playfully, before going off. Groudon didn't budge, a smile taking over his face. Of course he couldn't catch her on normal terms. His great weight prevented high speed while Kyogre didn't have to physically support herself.

The orca sensed this and turned to him. Her grin widened and she floated back. She stopped a mere yard away. "Just try and grab me."

Groudon only shook his head at the taunt. He reached out at her halfheartedly, but she easily backed out of range. "Gotta do better than that."

The lizard's smile spread at her playful exclaimations. Such thoughts were showing a completely new side of her character that he didn't know about until now. Her new attitude was awakening similar mindsets in his head.

He reached out again, this time having more power in it. Once again, his fellow Pokemon backed away. Almost immediately, she went back. "Try harder."

Chuckling at her, he lunged out to grab her. Laughing back, Kyogre went on full retreat. She was obviously planning to dive in the ocean where the Ground-type wouldn't be able to get at her.

Foiling her tactics, Groudon readily flicked a claw and a jagged wall of rock blocked Kyogre from accessing her home. She looked left, then right. They were blocked too. She was about to go over when something grabbed her.

Glancing back, she saw Groudon had his arms wrapped firmly around her tail, just in front of her flukes (if they can even be called that...), careful not to hurt her.

"Got you." he taunted back, resting his head between her two dorsal fins and claws lightly tapping her skin, not planning to let go anytime soon. Kyogre was clearly taken by surprise by his maneuver, but gave a harmless struggle nonetheless, thrashing lazily.

A comparatively large wave poured over the top of the wall and Kyogre slipped free and met the water, which crumbled the wall, but stopped at Groudon's feet, not even touching him.

Groudon looked out to sea, but saw no signs of Kyogre. He edged to a nearby rocky drop-off, peering into the water. He could see bubbles and seaweed swaying serenely (Try saying that five times fast...). Barboach schools could be seen and he even spotted a Carvanha and Sharpedo lurking around. But no Kyogre. Where was she?

The answer came sooner than he expected. Kyogre surfaced with a mouthful of salty water and sprayed Groudon. The water was not on of an attack, but her was weak to it regardless. Luckily, his endless fights with Kyogre got him used to the liquid, to the point that it was no longer painful like it was to others of his type.

Groudon looked away to shield his face from the onslaught. Kyogre had a glint of mischief in her eyes and she took Groudon's tail firmly in her mouth and tugged him into the water. He let out a rumbling call like a yelp and was submerged.

He had his eyes firmly closed, prior to this, and now he opened them to take in his exotic surroundings. He never realized how beautiful it looked, the coral reefs a wonderful addition to an already perfect underwater world. Even the local Pokemon were brilliantly colored.

Needing air, he swam up. Kyogre helped by turning herself into a living platform. Once Groudon was safe, Kyogre swam out from underneath him and surfaced before the lizard.

Groudon was still catching his breath, preparing to thank her for the help, when she got closer, rose herself higher and licked him on the helmet affectionately. He stared in surprise when she nuzzled herself against his chest in her equivalent of a hug.

Smiling, he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her cheek. When he too licked her, Kyogre knew that his love was for real.

Not that she doubted it...

* * *

Night has come. Groudon and Kyogre were sitting side by side against a cliff-face further down the beach. It was strange for Kyogre to be sitting up, her tail out in front of her and her flippers held limply against her belly. Her head was lowered to look at the glistening water, her eyes shining in the moonlight. She had to be careful not the press her delicate dorsal fins against the rocky cliff too much.

But the new position wasn't uncomfortable, not with Groudon next to her.

She leaned against him, minding the spikes on his sides. Her significant other put one arm around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"This is great." she said quietly, sighing in contentment. Groudon hummed in agreement, closing his eyes as if to go to sleep. "Thank you, Groudon."

Confused, he looked down at her. " 'Thank you' ? For what?"

Kyogre shifted and turned her gaze up to his eyes. "For confessing...I didn't think I would have been able to take the initiative...you're very brave..."

Smiling at her compliment, he pressed his head to hers. "And thank you, Kyogre. For not rejecting me."

Closing her eyes, she smiled back. "I would have never done such a thing. And I never will."

Groudon chuckled. "Neither will I."

Reassured, Kyogre licked him again. He licked her back before they settled back to admire the scenery.

Finally, getting sleepy, Kyogre shifted position so that her back rested on his chest. Groudon wrapped both arms around her, just under the flippers and held her close for warmth. Then, with his head on hers, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

This mushy stuff makes me feel weird. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoy it more than I do. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. And if you doubt that, go to Japan!

Thanks for reviewing Ri2, Quaystor, SilverUmbra, theredone1223, and goldeneye101! Your reviews meant everything to me. I'm glad I'm not boring and that I'm actually doing a great job. I've been really nervous (and ill) the past couple of days...

* * *

Chapter 2

Capture

Groudon was the first to wake. Looking around, he tried to remind himself of yesterday's events. He glanced at Kyogre, still sleeping snugly in his arms. Smiling, he nuzzled her. The orca let out a sleep filled moan and started muttering something about Magikarps and how she wants to rid them of their pathetic existence.

The Ground-type couldn't help but chuckle. He's always used to Kyogre complaining to Arceus (and any other Legendary) about those fish Pokemon. She had decided long ago that they were completely useless and that they were wasting her ocean's resources. It was always fun to hear her about the subject. Especially since she wasn't allowed to even harm the fortunate Splashers.

Kyogre opened her eyes slowly and gave a small yawn.

"Hey Beautiful." Groudon greeted playfully. Kyogre smiled and gave him a morning lick.

"Hey Handsome." she returned with a chuckle. Groudon laughed too. Relaxing, they didn't want to move. Everything seemed so perfect. Wait...Groudon just remembered something. He stood up, leaving Kyogre confused. She looked at him, floating in the air.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern. Groudon smiled.

"I want to give you something. Wait here."

Kyogre nodded and loosened up as Groudon left momentarily. The lizard wandered to the tide-pool he was visiting the day before and took something from it. He intended to give it to Kyogre yesterday, but had forgotten it in all the fun they were having. He made it a few days ago in his cave, just for this occasion.

Returning to the orca, he unfolded the seaweed covering of his gift and presented it to her. Kyogre was taken aback, almost crying with joy.

It was a small(ish) sculpture-like object...made to look like her. It was flat on one side, as if meant to be pressed onto something. And it was made of a trio of natural gems: blue sapphire, rubies, and opal. If she looked at the eyes, it was made of real gold. All in all, it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

"Wow, Groudon. _You _made this?" Groudon nodded. "It's...unbelievable!"

The red legendary smiled and placed the gift on the top of her right flipper, in the center of the circular marking. The object glowed for a second, then went back to normal. It was now part of her.

"It'll stay put if you will it to. If you want it to fall free, just wish it." Groudon pointed out. Kyogre smiled.

"Then it'll stay on forever. Thank you." She was about to lick him again when she suddenly felt something wrap around the bases of her two flippers. Startled, she didn't think to struggle as she was pulled quickly to the top of the cliff, deserting Groudon to stare in shock as she disappeared from his view.

Kyogre looked at whatever restrained her. Two thick black metal things. Her eyes followed to the source and saw a machine and all sorts of other metal objects, like a giant steel table for example. And a large building almost completely hidden in the forest. There were humans too, looking up at her as she floated.

The orca has been through this type of scenario before. And she knew how easy it was to free herself from machine restraints. She pulled and instantly knew that this would not be as simple as she thought.

While her thrashing and tugging raged on, another rope-like appendage emerged from the enemy machine and wrapped itself around her tail. Kyogre's rage turned to panic. How can she break free? _Why_ can't she break free?!

She was powering a Hyper Beam when the metal tentacles gave her the biggest electric shock of her life. She remembered once, while she was with Team Aqua, that a net from intruders gave her a shock and she broke free of that. However this was much worse. More comparable to when she was 'accidently' shocked by Zapdos and Raikou at the same time.

She cringed in pain and ceased her struggles as the machine pulled her towards the metal table. The electricity stopped and she laid upon the humans' steel platform.

People approached her, but she could do nothing about it, as her body won't move. She hoped fervantly that the paralysis will fade soon.

There was one human Kyogre knew instantly that she wouldn't like. He was dressed in a neat tux and had smooth black hair. He looked like a gentleman, but Kyogre knew better. She could see it all in his icy blue eyes.

"Why is it not restrained?" he asked a female human in a lab coat. She had brown straight hair and dark eyes. Kyogre had a different feeling about this human. She seemed scared and nervous in this man's presence, like she really wanted to be elsewhere.

She spoke in a quiet voice. "Well, it can't move anyway...so..."

"I don't care! Restrain it now!" The girl flinched at the outburst and immediately pressed a few buttons on the controls. Metal clasps fastened around her back (one behind and one in front of the dorsal fins), flippers, and tail.

The man looked around, crossing his arms. "We have Kyogre. But where's the Groudon? That's what I really want."

The instant he said that, the ground shook and all the humans look towards the edge of the cliff. A flat-topped tower of rock swelled up from the beach and stopped, level to the top. And there was Groudon, who had ridden the tower to his destination.

The angry red Pokemon stepped off his bizzare mode of transportation and before the humans. The sun over-head shone more brightly than it ever had before. He opened his mouth for a Solar Beam, but was rudely interrupted.

"Don't you dare." Groudon growled at the male human who dared to speak to him like that. "Attack and your lover here will be the one to suffer."

The human gestured towards Kyogre and Groudon seemed to have taken notice of her for the first time, for his face showed what look like sorrow and sympathy. He stepped towards her with the intention of setting her free. However, his movement and obvious motivation earned Kyogre another shock.

Groudon stopped and the electrical treatment ceased as well.

"As you see, we are the ones with the upper hand. You do what we say and Kyogre goes unharmed. Understand?" the human said. Groudon didn't look away from the subdued orca. How could things come down to this? Especially now?

"Kyogre..." he muttered, not knowing what to do. Kyogre moved her gaze to him, some of her paralysis wearing off.

"Groudon...help..." Her voice was quiet and strained. Tears were welling up from her eyes. "...Please..."

Feeling his own eyes becoming teary, Groudon nodded. Kyogre smiled as best she could before fainting.

"Understand?" came the human's impatient voice. Groudon looked down at them all in hostility, but, having no other choice, he nodded. The human smiled. "Excellent. Now follow Ms. Rachel here to your room."

The girl, apparently named Rachel, sighed and walked towards a nearby building. Groudon reluctantly followed, looking back frequently at Kyogre. Soon though, he was inside the building and he last saw his love being moved laboriously to the opposite side of the structure.

Then the door closed and he was escorted to a large, mostly empty, room. He glared at the girl, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry. I'd help if I could but..." She trailed off. Groudon grumbled as he walked in.

"Shut it, human." he snapped quietly. Though Rachel couldn't understand what was said, she noted the malevolence and nodded before closing the door. Groudon didn't even have time to blink before bonds clasped around his arms and neck. The lizard gave a tug before a pink cloud filled the room.

Sleeping gas...

* * *

Again, thanks for the reviews! I always feel so happy when I see them!! Makes me forget that I'm not feeling very good right now...great...I reminded myself...I'm gonna get the brainsoap...-grins-


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. And if you doubt that, go to Japan!

Thank you for reviewing SilverUmbra and goldeneye101! I'm really happy that you two were the first ones to find it so quickly. But one thing's for sure, I'm not going to let this sickness slow me down! As for the inspiration...I'm not sure...I'm just making this up as I go, but it's slightly based off the episodes they appeared in...

Note: This chappy focuses on Kyogre, since Groudon's too busy sleeping to appear.

* * *

Chapter 3

Machine

Kyogre opened her eyes to alien surroundings. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be here. She tried to shift her body, but couldn't. Something kept her from moving on her own. She didn't like this confined feeling. Only part of her body that was free was her flukes and they weren't much use in this situation.

Memories flooded back to her and chills went down her spine. What was going to happen now? Where's Groudon? That question made her heart feel as though squeezed. He heard her plea outside and reassured her of his help. So why...

After a sickening moment, she understood everything. She recalled what that man said. For her to be safe, Groudon had to follow _their_ commands! And if they were to abuse Groudon's power, then...

"Oh no." she muttered. To her surprise, a nearby machine translated her words and tone in human language. It was so different, so unexpected, that it distracted her for a moment. But only for a moment. She struggled against the clasps, but her efforts were futile.

Pausing for breath, she heard a door slide open behind her and a human girl walked over.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm Rachel." the human introduced. Despite the friendly words and the aura of benevolence surrounding her, Kyogre only glared in hostility. This puny thing before her was one of her captors...Why should she show any hospitality?

Rachel nodded, picking up on things. "I know your mad at me, but I'm sorry it went like this. I don't want you trapped here like you are."

Kyogre scowled and made use of that translating machine. "Then why do this?"

Rachel lowered her gaze. "It's not like I have a choice. This is the only job I could get to support myself and my family. And my boss isn't exactly the most kind-hearted person in the world, as you already know."

"But why keep us here?" Kyogre continued to question, wanting to get to the bottom of all this. What were these humans planning to do with them?

"Richard, my boss, works with Team Magma," -At this, Kyogre gasped silently- "and he grew interested in Groudon. His plans are similar to Magma's, to make the planet entirely of land."

The orca was stunned at the news. It was what she most feared. If the oceans were to be gone, then- "that won't happen. Groudon will never follow through with such a thing."

Rachel shrugged. "That's what I told him. We had no way to control Groudon. But Richard said that he had a plan that will make Groudon do everything he said _willingly_. I don't get how since the Blue Orb was destroyed..."

Kyogre remembered her last brawl with Groudon. Team Aqua and Team Magma had used the orbs to control them, but afterwards she and Groudon found it best to get rid of the spheres so- "They were destroyed for a reason. So you humans can't cause anymore destruction by making us tools."

"that's what I thought." Rachel muttered.

"And why am I here if it's Groudon you want?" She knew the answer already, but wanted to hear it for herself.

"To force Groudon to go into the machine." This wasn't what she expected. It startled her to learn this...but it also sparked her curiousity.

"What machine?" she heard herself asked. However the human seemed deep in thought.

"Probably going to put you in too..."

"What machine?!" This got the girl's attention. She fidgetted nervously, rocking back and forth as if hesitant to answer.

"A shadow machine. To-" She stopped when Kyogre urged her to be quiet. The orca knew what would be said next. On of her friends, the sea guardian Lugia, told her about a Shadow Lugia. And right now, Kyogre didn't want to think about it.

The door opened again and Rachel forced herself calm. It was the man, Richard from what Kyogre's been told. The man stopped next to Rachel and looked from her to Kyogre.

"What are you doing?" he asked irritably. Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Kyogre knew that the girl was frightened of her boss for some reason or other, and she couldn't help but feel pity. She decided to answer for her.

"We were talking." Richard looked at the retsrained Legendary with disdain. He obviously did not think much of her and Kyogre didn't like that.

"I wasn't addressing you, you overgrown Magikarp."

Not only was that disrespectful, but that was the biggest insult in the world to Kyogre. Calling her by her most hated Pokemon. Calling her a Poliwag or even a Feebus would have been okay, sure...but a Magikarp! Those weak things that Kyogre wants to drive to extinction for parasiting off her oceans! He will pay!

She opened her mouth for a Hyper Beam, but Richard pressed a red flashing button on a control panel nearby and Kyogre felt more jolts of electricity through her body. She cried out in pain, wishing it to stop.

"Richard...I think she gets the point." Rachel muttered in a frightened manner. It did occur to her that she automatically thought 'female' for Kyogre, but that wasn't important. "Stop it...you might kill her..."

The tuxedoed man rolled his eyes and let go of the button. Feeling the assaults ending, Kyogre went limp with relief. She heard buzzing in her head. It was hard to breathe and she had to gasp multiple times for the same amount of air as one breath.

"Now, I've been told that the machine is ready for our impudent friend here. It'll be the first to test it out." he said, patting Kyogre's face. She wanted to tear him apart, but even if she wasn't restrained, she wouldn't. She was sure it'll end in another shock.

On some kind of invisible cue, more humans came in and they took her (still held on the table) into another room. This one had a huge black box-shaped machine with double doors and flashing lights around a control panel.

Kyogre gulped as the machine opened like a hungry monster. She cringed back as far as her restraints would allow. She was going to be a shadow Pokemon! It can't end like this! She didn't want to be some evil dark Legendary! She was happy just the way she was!

She struggled against the bonds as hard as she could, but it wasn't going anywhere. She felt tears falling down her cheeks as her flukes flailed in panic. Slowly she was getting closer to the machine.

"Help! Groudon!" she yelled out. A translator inside the room didn't distract her this time. She was too terrified to notice much else.

"No use screaming. This room is sound proof." Richard pointed out mockingly. Kyogre ignored him and continued to call out for help. She gave up when the machine swallowed her up.

"Don't...please." she muttered in dispair as the doors closed...and with no way out.

* * *

Another chappy made and done! That was quick...I was thinking on submitting it later, but I might be kicked off the computer... I felt really sorry for Kyogre while making this chapter...I almost didn't want to finish it...but the ficcy must go on!

Oh yeah...Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. And if you doubt that, go to Japan!

theredone1223, SilverUmbra, and goldeneye101...I wuv you! Ya know, I'm sometimes writing angst stories...or at least think of them...and they're never any easier to submit. I'm feeling for Kyogre now...

* * *

Chapter 4

Shadow

Kyogre didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to see what was happening to her. She felt something cold lingering on her face and back. It felt like a liquid-gas of some sort. It didn't hurt, so Kyogre had to fight with her curiosity.

She lost. Opening her eyes, she saw what could literally be called a mist of darkness. It was strange that she was able to see it at all, considering that everything else around her was pitch-black. She gaped in horror and that's where it went wrong. The dark aura slipped into her mouth and into her throat. The orca gagged, feeling as though choked. She coughed.

Her heart felt a chill and her mind was turning black.

"NO!!" Kyogre protested as more auras began to coat her body. It felt horrible and she closed her eyes, which was beginning to glow red. "No..."

She stopped struggling as she began to glow a dark purple color. And as it faded, a sound like rapidly escaping air echoed.

Rachel stood nervously, nibbling on her thumb. The machine had finished the transformation and she was waiting anxiously for the result to reveal itself. personally, she was hoping that it wouldn't work. She didn't support what they were doing and was wishing Kyogre safe.

The door opened and the Legendary was taken out into the open room. Rachel let out a disappointed breath at what she beheld.

The once blue coloration on Kyogre was now black. Her red markings remained normal, but the white parts were now a cold silver. A shadow Kyogre...

"It's a success." Richard whispered the obvious, edging closer to the orca. A growl rumbled from her throat and her narrow red eyes snapped open. She stared at every human within her range of sight, breathing heavy as if in anger. Then without warning, she thrashed and snarled violently. The bonds showed more strain to keep her under control than they did when she was her normal self. They cracked and creaked ominously, but it went no further.

Richard jumped back with a smile on his face. "Truly ferocious. I'm going to wake Groudon for the machine. Meanwhile, return Shamu here to its room." He turned away.

"DIE!!" Kyogre roared, eyes glowing brighter. Richard looked over his shoulder at her, then waved a hand dismissively.

"And put a muzzle on it." Then he walked out towards Groudon as Kyogre was transferred to her compartment. Rachel stayed behind, rubbing her head and sighing.

"Oh...what have we done?"

* * *

"Oh, what have they done?" Arceus muttered to herself, shaking her head. She had sensed what happened to Kyogre. Hopefully, it won't spread to Groudon too. After all, she needs time to warn everyone.

She knew who she should go to first. With a white flash, she teleported to the top of Sky Tower. She found Rayquaza sleeping on the floor, his head resting in the middle of his coils.

"Rayquaza." Arceus said, nudging the green dragon with her snout. He growled and waved her away as if she were some annoying Venonat. Arceus found this strange. Rayquaza was normally a very light sleeper and it would only take a tiny poke or even a loud whisper to get him up and ready.

She nudged him again and he scowled as he opened an eye. "What do you want?"

Arceus could hear his voice was made with effort and was thick with weariness. She wondered if she came at the right time. But this was too important to pass up now. She told him the point immediately. "Rayquaza, something's happening to Kyogre and Groudon."

The dragon sighed with a long blink. He rose his upper body from his coiols and paused in a pose that looked like he was sampling the air. He was, in fact. The atmosphere didn't seem damp and musky in rainfall or dry and hot in drought.

He shrugged, then laid back down on his curled body. "I sense nothing."

"That's because you're not trying." Arceus snapped irritably.

"I sniffed, what else do you want?" he retorted as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Arceus took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It was obvious that Rayquaza wasn't feeling himself today. Perhaps she should get to the bottom of his problem first in order to get him to move.

"What's wrong Rayquaza?" she asked with the same tenderness as a mother would. Rayquaza didn't respond and she saw that he was asleep again! She was quick to wake him (much to his irritation...) and repeated the question more firmly. He moaned, but realized that he'll never get back to sleep unless he humored her...

"I've been traveling to whole world much longer than usual. Now can I sleep?"

Much to his dismay, she shook her head. "And why did that happen?" He sighed.

"I was fixing this whole 'global warming' problem. Making sure it didn't get too out of hand...Now can I sleep?" His repeating question was getting edgier every time it was asked. Arceus took the risk and shook her head. Rayquaza snorted and bashed his head on the ground. There, he remained motionless.

"Rayquaza?" Arceus asked in concern, thinking the dragon had knocked himself unconscious.

"I'm listening..." he said.

"Rayquaza...Kyogre's a shadow." She noticed Rayquaza stiffen, but otherwise he didn't move. "And I fear Groudon faces the same threat."

Rayquaza paused, gnawing over this new information. It sounded dire, but he was tired and all he wanted right now was sleep. "I don't see why I should be involved."

This got Arceus angry. "I gave you your roles. And one of them was to watch over those two! They're in trouble and it's your responsibility to help!"

Rayquaza turned his head to glared at the creation Pokemon. "And I'm already exhausted doing another role you assigned me! _I_ fix the ozone layer in which I live! _I_ protect the atmosphere and thus the air you're breathing! And _I'm_ the guardian of the sky! I'll never degrade myself by going down to land for little to no reason!"

" 'Little to no reason' ?! Kyogre's heart is filled with darkness and Groudon risks the same! Is that not enough reason for you!?"

"Who's to say that there's any danger at all?!"

"And who's to say there's not?"

Silence. Rayquaza and Arceus continued to glare at each other for what seemed like eternity. Finally, the dragon sighed and closed his eyes, turning his head away. "When the situation gets serious enough, I will take action."

Arceus stared at him, incredulous. "It would be better if you go now."

"If I go now, I'll be of little help. In case you haven't noticed, I'm too exhausted to fight."

She considered this. She felt that it was true. If Rayquaza had even half his power, he would've made some attempt to attack when she deliberately ran his patience thin. It was obvious that he was in no position to lash out or join any conflict.

She nodded. "Alright. Despite what I think, it's probably for the best if you rest and recover your strength." She turned away and paused. "I'm trusting your judgment, Rayquaza. Please don't mess up."

She teleported. Rayquaza thought more of the situation before yawning and falling asleep again.

* * *

I kinda based the waking-up-Rayquaza scene from when my mom was trying to get me off my bed when I was sick... I couldn't help myself...but please review while I get working on the next chap-chap...-thinks over the new word- hmmm...I prefer chappy...


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. And if you doubt that, go to Japan!

-Sniffle- Wow...Quaystor...goldeneye101...SilverUmbra...I'm really loving that you guys are sticking around for this story...That's a big surprise for me. And yes...I made Rayquaza into a jerk last chapter, he always seemed like that type to me...

* * *

Chapter 5

Hope

Groudon was still in a deep sleep when the door to his room opened. The heavy, slow breathing of the massive Pokemon could be heard clearly in the largely undisturbed compartment.

Richard looked up at his prized possession, just taking a moment to admire the size and the power it held. Then he abruptly walked out to a panel and pressed in some codes. A sharp hiss was heard and another cloud of gas filled the legendary's room.

The Ground-type felt slightly lightheaded when he woke, and there was a pain in his stomach. He firgured that it was a side effect of the sleeping gas.

The human walked in again and grinned at the dazed and somewhat disorientated lizard. "Well, now that you're no longer dreaming, we have something for you to do."

Groudon shook his head, throwing off his state-of-mind. He glared at the man and tried to lunge at him, but his restraints held him back. The metal objects may have stopped his attack, but they did little to stop his anger.

"Where's Kyogre?!" A machine in the corner turned his words to human language. Groudon paid it no mind. Richard shrugged like the question wasn't a big deal.

"In it's room. And it'll remain safe if you come with me."

The large Pokemon continued to glare a Beedrill's Poison Sting at him, not liking how he called his counterpart an 'it'. She was more than an 'it'! "And how do I know that she is truely safe now? You could've harmed her or even killed her while I slept!" As much as he detested the thought, he knew it was a possibility.

The human chuckled at this. "I assure you of it's well-being. I'll even allow you to visit it afterwards if you some with me."

Groudon considered this. With the human's confidence and reassurance of a reunion, Kyogre was probably well, or at least as well as she could be. After more careful considerations, the Ground-type nodded. The man smiled and walked out.

The bonds released their hold on Groudon and the land-maker shook himself off. Looking his body over, he determined that no damage came to him while he was unconcious.

"Do come along now." the human ushered by the door. Growling under his breath, Groudon followed Richard to wherever it might lead.

* * *

Shadow Kyogre roared at another electrical shock. Her restraints were really starting to feel the stress and the humans were trying to subdue her long enough to get a muzzle on her.

But she wasn't making anything easy. And the electricity seemed to be making it worse.

"DIE!!" she screeched as if it were the only word she knew. The humans backed off panting as they watched her rage on. Sighing one of them dropped the large collar-like metal object that was meant to serve as the muzzle.

"I give up. I don't get paid enough for it." He walked out the room in quiet frustration. The others nodded in agreement and followed him.

Shadow Kyogre turned her head as much as she could to watch them go. She chuckled to herself at this little victory, a chilling dark sound from her cold black heart. Alone at last, she took the time to recover from her exhertions.

The door opened and Shadow Kyogre growled pleasantly to herself.

"Kyogre?" a soft voice called. Rachel moved to the front where the orca could see her better. "Look what we've done to you."

The dark legendary grinned. "Yes. You've given me more power. I thank you humans for that."

Rachel's mouth flinched fretfully. "I'd think you should've known. That there's more to life than power."

Shadow Kyogre laughed. "Then surely, you've never had it. It's exhilerating!" She stopped laughing and seemed to study the girl before her intently.

"Well, before, it seemed like-" Shadow Kyogre readily interrupted her.

"Before, I was a weakling. Now look." She tugged her right flipper up and the bond on it cracked further. This made her chuckle. "I was never able to do that."

For some reason Rachel didn't understand, annoyance flared up inside her. "Do you even remember your old self?"

At this Shadow Kyogre frowned. "Of course, I was fragile compared to what I am now. Believing in _love_ like it actually existed."

Rachel's eyes flickered to the work of art attached to the Pokemon's flipper. She pointed to it. "If love didn't exist, then why did Groudon give you that?"

She had watched the two Legendary's from the cliff, looking down at them with admiration. She knew that they loved eachother and she knew why Groudon had given Kyogre the beautiful gift. That's why she pointed it out.

Shadow Kyogre hesitated. Her red eyes seemed wide with shock. The shadow then seemed to contemplate on the subject. She tired her best to look at the ornament, but found that she couldn't. With a jerk, she pulled the flipper free and broke the clasp holding it down.

Rachel jumped back, scared of what the Legendary might do. But the whale didn't seem to notice her. Instead, she stared absent-mindedly at the decorative. To the human's alarm, the jewel began to glow as was the flipper's markings. The bright blue glow engulfed the shadow and all was quiet...

* * *

"What happens if I do go in there?" Groudon asked gruffly, not liking this at all. Richard smiled and waved his had.

"Nothing terrible, I assure you. You might even end up thanking me." Groudon felt something holding him back. He didn't believe the words that he was hearing. Nothing he could think of will make him even consider thanking these humans.

He took a step back and shuddered his claws as a minor sign of rufflement. The machine door opened, but he didn't move any closer to it. He wasn't scared, just anxious. He didn't have a very good feeling about this, and he always trusted his instincts.

"Get in or Kyogre-" Groudon rose a paw to silence him. Tensing, he stepped closer to the machine and hesitated for a second. "Come on."

Groudon grumbled and moved inside. The door closed and he was plunged into darkness. All he could see were dark auras that appeared out of nowhere. He frowned in consternation as the auras flickered onto his armor.

Irritated at the cold feeling they brought, Groudon shook himself to get rid of them. It didn't work and they clung stubbornly. One aura floated into his face and he swatted it with his claws in annoyance.

It dispersed but was replaced with another. He snapped at it, but it unexpectedly surged down his throat. He roared and shook his head, but was clearly overwhelmed.

"it's complete." one of the scientists said. Richard nodded and the door opened. Almost immediatly, a rumble was heard and red eyes glowed from the darkness. Then out stepped Groudon. Like Shadow Kyogre, he too was black with menacing narrowed eyes. His black markings turned red and hisalready grey underbelly was in a darker shade.

Richard smiled. "How about a visit to Kyogre now?"

Shadow Groudon responded with a sinister grin.

* * *

I would've done this sooner, but I got distracted with a rush of new awesome stories...but like always, I'm making time for this story! Like always, please review and tell me stuff...


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. And if you doubt that, go to Japan!

This is one of the most successful stories I've ever made. Thank you goldeneye101, theredone12233, SilverUmbra, and dbzgtfan2004 for making that possible.

* * *

Chapter 6

Confrontation

Rachel shielded her eyes from the intense light that shined from Kyogre. She knew the light originated from the valuable on the orca's limb, but why? Was this a good thing? Or would it make the entire situation worse?

After a long while, which was actually less than thirty seconds, the light eased before disappearing completely. Rachel was hesitant to put her arm down. Who's to say the light won't come back just to blind her? But soon, she wanted to see what has happened.

Glancing at the Legendary, she was in shock. Kyogre wasn't a shadow anymore! She was back to normal! But how? Rachel found herself looking at the jewel.

Kyogre blinked, weary and groggy. She moaned softly, her glazed eyes moving deliberately from place to place as if not remembering what happened. She felt faint and her right flipper ached. And so did her head and chest. Her whole body pained.

She coughed, her throat feeling clogged. A dark aura flowed from her mouth, dissolving into nothing. Her breathing heavy, she stared at Rachel. "What...happened?" She coughed again, the last tendrils of the aura escaping and disintegrating.

Rachel stepped closer. "Your okay now."

Kyogre gazed solemnly at the girl. "...Okay...?" She closed her eyes, trying to remember what has been going on. She recalled the machine and her fear. Her struggles and the auras surrounding her. But then, nothing.

She thought back a bit further in the hopes of reaching something. Her effort wasn't in vain. She remembered her previous conversation with Rachel. The machine's purpose came crashing in her head. She gasped.

"I was...a..." Kyogre couldn't finish the sentence, horrified. Rachel reached out and stroked her for reassurance.

"It's alright. Nothing bad happened." Kyogre's golden eyes looked at her almost beseechingly. But she nodded slightly, taking the girl's word for it.

Suddenly, the door opened and Rachel jumped. She quickly saw Richard and the other Legendary. When she saw the dark colorations, she shook her head a bit.

"What the-?!" Richard exclaimed, scrutinizing Kyogre. He then glared at Rachel. "What did you do?"

The girl's mouth vibrated in fear. She took a step back. "I...didn't do anything. It just happened."

Richard strode quickly to Rachel and she retreated next to Kyogre, knowing from experience that the man was meaning to strike her. There's a reason why she feared him.

Kyogre felt protective over Rachel, who was the closest human friend she had here. She lunged as far as she could, snapping her jaws. Richard jumped back.

Shadow Groudon, quietly observing by the doorway, cocked his head curiously. He seemed particularly interested in the broken bond that once held her right flipper. His inquisitivness thickened when Richard pressed a button and Kyogre was punished for her attempts.

After releasing the button, he took Rachel by the crook of her arm and dragged her towards the door. He looked up at Shadow Groudon and smiled. "Have fun."

Shadow Groudon watched with amusement as Richard hauled a struggling Rachel down the hall and around the corner where they continued out of sight.

Turning back to Kyogre, his grin widened as he walked in, the door automatically closing behind him. When he took a closer look, he found the orca was unconscious. Her flukes and right flipper were limp over the edge of the table and she could easily be mistaken as dead.

He ambled around her, brushing a claw lightly across her soft skin as he moved. When he saw the jewel, he paused. But only for a second before he shook his head and continued on his way.

Kyogre stirred at the vibrations that came with the lizard's every step. Recognizing this, she felt a wave of overwhelming happiness. Groudon came back for her!

The shadow paused as the blue orca groaned and opened her eyes. Hiw face practically beamed when Kyogre's expression turned to horror.

"You're...not Groudon." she whispered. He chuckled.

"What makes you reach that conclusion?" His voice sent chills down her spine, causing her to shudder. Shadow Groudon perked his head to the side, his red eyes glowering over her features as Shadow Kyogre had once done with Rachel.

"You're a shadow Pokemon." she made the obvious known. Shadow Groudon gave a mirthful growl.

"Technically, I'm still Groudon."

"And technically...you're evil! And the Groudon I know is not!" she snapped. His amusement didn't vanish.

"The Groudon you know is standing right before you." Kyogre bared her teeth at this.

"You're not Groudon!" she insisted in hostility.

"Why deny it? You're only lying to yourself?" His sentence was joined with a taunting snicker. Kyogre glared at his, this vile creature, this _imposter_. She snapped her jaws open and launched a Hydro Pump at him. The shadow took the hit full on and was sent crashing into the opposite wall.

An alarm came up, accompanied with frequent red flashes. Shadow Groudon stood up with a sneer and launched a particularly powerful Mud Shot. It hit it's mark and Kyogre's bonds broke apart as she in turn was sent flying into a wall.

Kyogre force herself to float, noting how much stronger the attack was. In all her experience with fighting the Ground-type, never had she felt such power in one attack. However she won't give up. If she defeats this shadow, maybe...just maybe...he will return to normal. Then they can get out of here and carry on with their new lives.

"You attacked me..." she growled quietly, mostly to herself. The shadow paused before taking a large grin, as if considering saying something.

"Well, you incited it." he repeated her very words from the beach. This inevitably angered her.

She charged forward and latched her teeth into his left paw. She also noticed that the armor was stronger than before. But she didn't take that to heart. She'll just have to bite harder. Her head and body thrashed from side to side, like a Sharpedo taking a bite out of a large carcass.

Shadow Groudon roared in pain before raising his claws and giving her a hit to remember. She released her grip and let out a loud screech. Shadow Groudon fired another Mud Shot and Kyogre made another violent and painful visit to the already damaged wall.

Kyogre opened her eyes to see Shadow Groudon coming at her and she tried to float in order to get away to a safe distance where she could attack again. She managed to do the floating part, but Shadow Groudon took hold of her tail, digging his long claws into her skin for an extra-secure grip.

The orca winced and managed to pull free, leaving more than agonizing gashes on her tail. Shadow Groudon lurched after her, grabbed her again, and pinned her down...

* * *

I'm finished with this story on paper, which means that this will be one of my few stories to actually be complete! -collective gasps- I know...I'm scared too. Please review while I carry on with the next chappy! Hopefully, I might submit it today...if not, probably Monday...


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. And if you doubt that, go to Japan!

* * *

Chapter 7

Truth

"Get off!" Kyogre yelled as she struggled to get out from under Shadow Groudon. The other Legendary shifted more weight onto her to further subdue her. He grinned as her throes began to lessen.

"Then say you loved me." he said. He didn't care if she had feelings for him, he just knew that she'll loathe herself for saying it. And what could be more fun than that?

"I don't love _you_! I love Groudon!" she hissed and began thrashing agin with renewed vigor. Groudon crackled as he put more weight onto her.

"I _am _Groudon. Accept that!" he continued to ridicule her. Kyogre made another attempt to pull herself free, but her enemy's claws had pressed further into her body. Yanking loose could prove fatal this time.

"No! You're just a lousy parasite! Like a Magikarp!" For Kyogre, that's the biggest insult known to the world.

With a scornful grimace, Shadow Groudon applied his full weight to her. He weighed almost three time as much as Kyogre and it was more than enough to force the air from her lungs.

The door opened and Richard, along with Rachel and other (insignificant) scientists, came in and stopped dead at the sight. Richard was smiling and Rachel was horrified.

Shadow Groudon ignored the new arrivals and glared at Kyogre. "Say it."

The orca's sides were plagued with excrutiating pain. She figured that a few of her ribs were broken. But she still won't degrade herself to even _think_ of loving this monster to save her own skin. "No." She winced as his claws dug deeper.

"Come on. It's only three simple words." Kyogre couldn't take it anymore. She went limp and mentally scolded herself for saying this.

"I...I..." She couldn't do it. Her voice and mouth refuses to utter such words.

"You what?" he urged with an annoyingly perky tone. Kyogre huffed, flinching at the pain such an action brought to her sides.

"I...lo...ve...you..." she choked out. Shdow Groudon got off, bent down to her, and licked her face.

"Love you too." Kyogre looked at him with a saddened look, hoping to see some piece of the real Groudon inside. And she thought she got something. Shadow Groudon's face softened and briefly, just for a second, his eyes returned to normal, looking into hers beseechingly.

Then they turned red and narrow again and the shadow, looking bothered, walked out the room. Richard glanced at Kyogre for only a second and went to follow Shadow Groudon. "Take the whale to another room."

The scientists, still confused about how Kyogre wasn't a shadow anymore, got another table thing from another room and strolled it in. Kyogre was surprisingly cooperative and with a painful grunt she floated off the ground and laid herself tenderly on the new platform, her eyes glazed.

The trip to the new room, though short, was painfilled for Kyogre. Every single bump brought extreme discomfort to her chest, sides, and tail. So she felt relief when they finally arrived. Rachel snatched a First Aid kit from another human and shooed everyone out, saying that she could take care of Kyogre herself.

Alone with the Legendary, she approached as the orca started muttering.

"He's still in there...somwhere..." Rachel placed a hand on Kyogre's cheek and the large Pokemon closed her eyes at the contact. The human looked at the gashes on her tail, and anger flickered in her head.

"Why do you love him again?" she mumbled with venom. Kyogre, with effort, turned her head towards the girl.

"The creature that inflicted such damage to me is not the Groudon we all know. I do not blame the one I love." she said. Rachel only shook her head incredulously.

"He still harmed you."

"It's not his own doing." To the Legendary's surprise, Rachel snapped.

"Who cares! You should never let a guy hit you even once! If you do, he'll hit you again! Trust me! I know! I've been told that more than anybody!"

Kyogre only stared at the usually quiet girl. What has gottan into her? Rachel shook her head and opened the kit she brought over. Kyogre decided to change the subject.

"We have to purify him, before it's too late." she muttered, wincing as Rachel applied some Full Restores to her wounds. "If he rids the oceans like the man wants...then..."

"Then what?" a rather curious response pried. Kyogre gave a pain filled sigh.

"Then my life store will be empty, and I'll die."

This earned a look of terror from Rachel. Kyogre continued.

"Rayquaza made that possible. After our first fight, he didn't want one of us dominating the other. He put our life forces into our element and all that inhabited it. Though Groudon and I fought alot, we never wanted to kill eachother. So that dragon's method was...wise...and successful. If the oceans are gone, I'll perish when the last Water-type in the area draws it's last breath."

"i've never heard about this. And I've-" Kyogre interrupted her.

"You humans have no way of knowing. You're the first to learn of it." This made Rachel feel rather special. It was quite flattering to be told something that nobody else knows. Kyogre paused, trying to remember something. "How was _I_ purified?"

Rachel looked at the jewel and remembered the glow it made right before Kyogre returned to normal With a smile, she pointed to it. Kyogre paused again, a small smile coming to her as she thought about the blissful day that, fate or not, led to this jewel.

Kyogre recalled Groudon's instructions. She thought repeatedly of the gift falling free and closed her eyes, hoping that'll help. She felt it coming looser...looser...until-

"It's off!" Rachel exclaimed, catching the trinket, which took both of her hands to hold. Kyogre opened her eyes.

"Now go. Take it to him." she rushed. Rachel hesitated, looking at the injuries.

"Shouldn't we wait until..." Kyogre let out a testy growl.

"No. I'm fine. Just go."

Rachel rushed out of the room to the hallway. She looked around franctically and rushed to the nearest person. "Where's Groudon?"

The fellow looked at the thing in her hands and turned a suspecious gaze to her face. But he answered nonetheless. "Outside. Near the cliff with Richard. Why?"

Rachel wasted no more time and bolted for the exit. She had to hurry, as she had an idea why they were outdoors. She slammed to exit open and was greeted with very intense sunlight. She also felt the dry heat in the air and a bead of sweat tickled her brows.

She immediatly spotted Shadow Groudon at the edge on the cliff, looking out at the ocean. Beside him was Richard. At an unheard command, Shadow Groudon rose both arms and brought them down with force.

"No!" Rachel shouted, catching the duo's attention. But it was too late...

* * *

Another chappy submitted only minutes after the last. I'm on a roll! I'm gonna work on the next and hope yall will review!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. And if you doubt that, go to Japan!

* * *

Chapter 8

Transformation

The ground shook and Rachel was thrown off balance. She fell to her knees and looked up to see land and rocks rising from the depths of the ocean. Up rose giant jagged moutains and soaked, but desert-like land.

What was most heart wretching for her was the water Pokemon finding themselves beached under the merciless sun. Many, like the jellyfish Tentacool and tentacruel, wouldn't last very long. The fish-like Pokemon could be seen flopping aroound desperately and a pod of Wailmer and the lead Wailord found themselfs stranded and helpless.

The ground settled and the oceans of the world was no more. A loud mournful cry could be heard inside the building and was answered with the whimpers of the distressed aquatic Pokemon. Rachel ground her teeth, eyes tearing up as the sad symphony played in her ears.

She threw the jewel at Shadow Groudon, more in frustration than to follow Kyogre's wishes. Annoyed at the attempt, Shadow Groudon swung his arm effortlessly to fling the object away. But the jewel shattered on contact and each piece blowed a light blue and it grew ever brighter.

Richard and rachel covered their eyes as the light engulfed Shadow Groudon's body. The shadow roared at this atrocity. But that call of anger turned quiet as the light faded. When the two humans took a look, Richard was stunned and Rachel smiled.

Groudon was back to normal. He seemed queasy, swaying unsteadily from side to side. He shook his head and looked around to take his bearings. When he saw what happened to the ocean, his eyes widened.

Another cry came from the building and Groudon was quick to respond. As he rushed back to the building, Rachel ignored the still shocked Richard and looked down and the dying Water-types and recalled Kyogre's words.

With a determined look, she made her way down and rushed towards the liveliest of the unfortunate. She has a chance of saving it, as the others were beyond help. Gripping the thrashing thing, she petted and soothed it and did everything she could to help as she turned back around to carry it back to the building.

* * *

"Kyogre?" Groudon called as he searched hurriedly for the whale. Never had he felt so worried in his life. He had to find her! Before it's too late! He heard a cough from a nearby room and paused.

"...Groudon?" came a soft murmur. Breathing a sigh of relief, he made his way in to see Kyogre lying limp on a metal table. He approached and stared at the wounds on her tail.

Although he had no memory of recent events, he knew instinctively, and from early experience, who inflicted such injuries. He stood before the orca, saddened. "I'm so sorry."

Kyogre opened her eyes and smiled at him, obviously glad to see him back to his normal (and lovable) self. "it wasn't you. It was an evil Magikarp using your body."

Despite the situation, Groudon smiled at her choice of words. No matter how much he heard it, it was still amusing how Kyogre made 'Magikarp' a synonym for 'parasite'. She really did have something against the red fish...

He gently carressed her cheek with a hand, wondering how much time he had left with her. Kyogre, in turn, pressed into the contact, new tears taking place of her old ones. Groudon felt that he had seen her cry too much. He wanted to help her, but knew that all his efforts wouldn't make a difference.

Kyogre sensed his need and looked into his eyes. "Stay here with me. I don't know how much longer I'll be here, but it would be everything if my last moments were with you."

Such words brought a lump in his throat and he tried unsuccessfully to hold his own tears back. But he nodded and leaned his face to hers. He tried to bring back the night they spent together. But all he felt was Kyogre growing weaker.

* * *

"There you go little guy." Rachel said with a smile as the grateful Pokemon swam around a tank filled with water that was supposed to be in the reserves. She petted it as it swam around the surface, not noticing Richard edging pass towards the nearby shadow machine until she heard him remove a canister from it.

She snapped around. "what are you doing?"

Richard scowled, not even looking at her. "Quiet woman! You're ruining my concentration!"

He was even louder than she was as he tried to open the canister. Rachel didn't know what he was doing, but she was sure that it wasn't good. Finally in frustration, he turned his firm glare to her.

"Help me open this, will ya?" he growled. Rachel stood her ground and crossed her arms in a defiant gesture.

"What are you doing?" she asked again. Richard answered as he tried to open the canister again.

"I _will_ get my shadows. And I don't care which of those two get infected." he started. Rachel's eyes widened and she looked at the Pokemon she kept in the tank. It looked back at her, worried.

"You can't do that!" she said angrily, the water-type beside her nodding.

"Watch me! Once this canister is open, the shadows within will be free to choose their target, preferrably one too weak to fight back. then he smashed the canister on the floor and the top finally popped off and the auras flooded out and moved towards the vents in search for the ideal victim.

The tanked Pokemon swam to a corner and shuddered in fear as Rachel watched in horror as the last auras disappeared. She knew who they would target:

"Kyogre..."

* * *

"Um...excuse me...?"

Atop Sky Tower, a Dragonair waited nervously for the snoozing Rayquaza to reply. He didn't. She took a deep shaky breath before:

"WAKE UP!!" The green dragon jolted into the air, a snarl escaping his mouth. He eyed the fellow Dragon-type angrily and was about to snap when she said something: "Sorry to wake you but we're in a bit of a situation here..."

Rayquaza tensed, more than a little annoying. "I know. I can't get a good centuries sleep without somebody bothering me every five seconds!"

The Dragonair shook her winged head. "No...You should take a look at the ocean."

Rayquaza's eyelid twitched and he growled. "Why should I?"

She looked around, then back at the Legendary, which she saw was getting ready to go back asleep again. She didn't know how to say it, so she just stated it flate out. "Well...it's not there anymore..."

Rayquaza's eyes, which was drooping shut, snapped wide open.

* * *

Third and final chappy for today...-sighs- Man, I'm good! I'm making up for the lack of chappies in the weekend and the slow updates that will occur next week...so yeah.

Hope you guys will still review to show that you are still likin this story!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. And if you doubt that, go to Japan!

Thank you to SilverUmbra, goldeneye101, and Quaystor. I was nervous how people would react to the multi chapters in on day thing. But I guess you guys didn't mind...Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 9

Return

Kyogre's condition, to Groudon's relief, wasn't getting worse. But at the same time, it wasn't getting better either. Her breathing was barely detectable by him and he had to reassure himself that she was okay by repeated waking her, as she had fallen asleep.

The reactions were always the same. She would open her eyes with a grunt, smile at him and say: 'I'm fine' before dozing off again.

While the orca was slumbering uneasily, Groudon circled her to see the full extent of her injuries. The gashes, with the Full Restore applied, seemed to have healed a little but overall they still made Groudon feel guilty.

Driven with grim curiosity, he very lightly placed one set of claws on the wounds. It matched perfectly. He sighed, putting his limb down. He continued, eyeing the puncture marks near the tail wounds. He didn't doubt the origins of those.

He paused at her left side, noticing a slight unevenness whenever she breathed in. Normally, such a thing won't show, as Kyogre's insulating blubber layer would cover her body between her skin and muscles. She obviously hadn't been fed while here. Neither was he, but then again, he's been in sleep-mode for much of what he could remember.

Groudon placed his hand on her side, her skin twitching at the contact. He pressed against her to feel the damage. Instantly he knew that her ribs were broken, some probably even snapped in half.

Kyogre clenched her teeth and let out a moan, a tear forming from the corner of her eye. Even in her sleep, she could feel the pain. Groudon immediatly removed his touch and replaced it on one of her dorsal fins.

"I'm sorry." he muttered, hoping she could hear him. She smiled...

Suddenly, something caught his eye and he looked up. Dark auras were seeping from the vents. They were instantly recognizable, as they were the last thing her remembers before his short term memory was wiped out.

He growled and lashed out at them as they proceeded towards their target. Groudon protected his vulnerable counterpart, but the auras were coming from everywhere. There's no way he could defend Kyogre from all sides.

But he has to try. And try he did, swiping angrily at any that came too close to his love. Even going as far as to Mud Shot some of them.

However, it was all in vain. He was outnumbered, so to speak, and the auras always came back for more. One of them reached Kyogre and was inhaled inside unwittingly. More joined the first and Groudon knew it was too late.

"No! Kyogre! Wake up!" the lizard pleaded, nudging the coated orca roughly, forgetting her wounds. And she did wake, but not as her normal self.

Shadow Kyogre was back! She glared at Groudon with her piercing red eyes. The lizard, actually feeling intimidated, backed off, heeding his instincts that said that something horrible was going to happen.

The orca floated off the table, with nothing but a sharp exhalation to show any pain involved. She never turned her gaze from Groudon, a toothy grin appearing.

"Well, isn't this a change in the tides. This time, it's_ you_ who meets a shadow version of your_ beloved _counterpart." she hissed in cold humor. Groudon only stared in a combo of disbelief and sorrow.

Shadow Kyogre chuckled before giving an unprovoked Hydro Pump. Groudon didn't even move and was saved when a Hyper Beam crashed through the roof and intersected the powerful water attack with an awe inspiring explosion.

After the dust and rubble settled, Shadow Kyogre glared up as a long green dragon shot into the resulting hole. Groudon took a glance and a smile took over.

Rayquaza! Never had he been so happy to see him! The newly arrived Legendary looked around and hesitated when he saw Shadow Kyogre.

_Woah...Arceus wasn't joking. _he thought to himself. The shadow gazed from him to Groudon and then back. She smirked. If she was fazed, then she wasn't showing it.

"Wow, now this game's gotten and bit more interesting..." she rumbled, growling at this pleasure. Rayquaza assessed his chances. With Groudon, they had the orca two to one. But who knew how much stronger she has gotten.

He took knowledge of the wounds on her body. No doubt inflicted by some earlier bout with Groudon. Prehaps the two non-shadow Pokemon could work this to their advantage...

Shadow Kyogre was thinking of her chances as well. She had confidence in her increased power and her type advantage and the attacks she knew. It was inflictions on her body that caused her the most concerns. She had a higher endurance to pain, but even she couldn't ignore the sting every movement, every breath brought.

Trying to hide this fact, she launched a Hyper Beam at Rayquaza. The green dragon bolted out of the way with the same last second reflexes that saved him more than once in the past. One of the occasions included avoiding being sky roadkill when Deoxys first arrived on the planet.

While Shadow Kyogre kept a quick split instant tab on Rayquaza, Groudon aimed a Solar Beam at her. He didn't approve of this battle, but what else could he do?

The orca saw the attack and threw herself backwards, not even wincing when the move grazed one of her tail flukes. Rayquaza launched a Hyper Beam just as an unsuspecting Rachel came in with her Pokemon in a portable tank.

He was aiming for Shadow Kyogre, but when the whale flung herself out of the way, Rachel was exposed. She stood stunned as the powerful attack accelerated towards her.

She closed her eyes tight, assuming that she and the tanked Pokemon was as good as dead. Suddenly, Shadow Kyogre felt her body make its own decision and, with a startled look, she took the hit. Rayquaza made his target after all...

Shadow Kyogre crashed heavily on the ground, yelping at the pain it brought her injuries, new and old. She made herself float and her eyes widened as she spotted yet another Solar Beam from Groudon. There was no time to dodge and she was sent crashing into the wall and sinking to the ground, moaning. Again, she tried to hover, but with a grunt, she went back down.

She knew she was defeated...but with her stubborn attitude, she wasn't going to accept that. Forcing herself to ignore the agony and low energy levels, she tried again at getting into the air, with more success.

Suddenly, Groudon charged at her, forced her into the wall, and pinned her there. Breathing heavily, Shadow Kyogre glared at the lizard that restrained her. The Ground-type prepared another Solar Beam and at this close range, it would be more than enough to end this.

To his surprise, Shadow Kyogre chuckled. Confused, he stopped charging his attack, but it was still there in his open mouth, just in case.

"Go on. Kill me. Kill your one true love." she hissed. Groudon's Solar Beam dispersed as he shook his head.

"You're not Kyogre." he grumbled. This got Shadow Kyogre laughing harder.

"That line's familiar. Strange how _your _now saying it. But I won't play around like _your _shadow did." She paused, glancing at Rayquaza before turning her eyes to look into Groudon's. "No...I'm not Kyogre, but I'm using her body nonetheless."

Groudon stiffened, as did Rayquaza, as Shadow Kyogre continued to the point with a huge smile on her face.

"So if you kill me, you kill her."

* * *

They're in a bit of a predicament... Two more chapters to go! This will be one of the complete chapter stories I'll have! Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope to see more!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. And if you doubt that, go to Japan!

Thank you to SilverUmbra, goldeneye101, theredone1223, and Quaystor. I loved all your reactions on the reviews. They were interesting and very funny... I have a childish sense of humor...

* * *

Chapter 10

Decision

Groudon paused, heavy conflict going on in his head. He had to destroy this shadow before she puts the world in more danger than it already is in. But he didn't want to kill his counterpart. He looked up at Rayquaza, hoping he might help. The dragon seemed deep in thought.

The Ground-type looked back at Shadow Kyogre, who kept the smirk. She had resigned herself to whatever fate was decided for her. Now she didn't feel so defeated, because either way, it was a lose/lose situation for them.

Suddenly, water shot pass Groudon and splashed harmlessly onto her face. She growled, glaring through her restrainer at the Pokemon in the tank, who bravely glared back. Groudon straightened up with a determined look, understadning the quiet message all too clearly.

"The little one's right. This will end here. It's what's best for the world..." His expression saddened significantly. "Even if...it's not the best for me...or you...I'm sorry..."

Shadow Kyogre looked up at him, what looked like confusion and surprise in her eyes. She seemed...depressed and thoughtful at the same time. Her look lowered to the ground, her strange complex expression unchanging.

Groudon gazed at Rayquaza and nodded. The dragon nodded back and charged a Hyper Beam. The red land Legendary looked back at the shadow and gave a bittersweet smile.

"If Kyogre's still in there," he whispered softly. "tell her that I still love her no matter what happens."

Shadow Kyogre stared into his eyes for a long moment, eyes glazed, before nodding. Groudon finished what he started and powered up a Solar Beam. Then simultaneously, the duo of non-shadow Pokemon launched their attacks at their target.

There was a cry of pain that eased as the blasts ended. Shadow Kyogre, amazingly still in one piece, was limp. Groudon took a shakey breath, tears stinging his eyes as he stepped back to release her. Her body fell to the ground and the auras began to disperse away, evaporating from existance.

Kyogre's body, now in all its natural blueness, was frozen, unmoving. Groudon stared at the floor, not believing what this whole thing had to go down to. Now he was without a counterpart, without a love. A sorrowful cry escaped his mouth, and he closed his eyes tight, so he won't have to see what he and Rayquaza had done.

"Is she...?" Rachel asked, putting the tank down. Groudon couldn't hold back the tears anymore and his closed eyes watered almost painfully as Rayquaza muttered an answer. The dragon wasn't even startled when a translator (surprisingly not destroyed) sounded.

"She should be. Nothing I know can withstand such an attack...and even if she..." he trailed off as the human approached the orca. She placed her hand on the motionless Legendary, feeling that the body was still warm.

She thought of a haunch and pressed her ear on Kyogre's left side. There was a soft irregular beating. Excitement overwhelmed her and she turned to the others. "She's still alive! Maybe if-"

But Rayquaza shook his head, causing her to stop. "She still won't make it. I'll give her a few more minutes...at most."

Rachel looked at Groudon, who seemed hopeless and empty inside. She looked at the tanked Pokemon, who was laying on the bottom of the tank in a depressing posture. A thought came to her. "She has to be okay. I mean if-"

Again Rayquaza interrupted, having ideas on what she had in mind. "It doesn't matter."

However, Rachel was not giving up on this debate. "But Kyogre told me-" She stopped when the emerald dragon growled at her, having enough of this little human's persistance.

"This has nothing to do with the oceans or that _thing_ you're keeping alive! Her death is coming from another source! She's dying from her wounds!"

Rachel stood still in frustration, tears flowing down her cheeks. "But we have to try..." she squeaked to the sky Legendary. He sighed.

"There's nothing we could do. _Nothing_."

"Hey!" a tiny voice came from the translator and they looked at the small Water-type in the tank. It seemed to have an idea. "I heard something...about a Legendary... about...um... Moltres."

"What about him?" Rayquaza asked in annoyance. What did the fire bird have anything to do with this? The little Pokemon seemed intimidated but luckily, Rachel has done all her research on each of the Legendaries.

"Whenever Moltres gets hurt," At this point, Groudon's expression brightened. "doesn't he go into magma to heal himself?"

The tanked Pokemon, getting over it's fear of Rayquaza continued happily.

"So maybe if Kyogre gets wet, she'll heal too!" This little Pokemon's definitely onto something. Even the doubtful green dragon nodded at this suggestion. He and Groudon thought back to previous fights and Kyogre seemed to always recover faster when in the water...Well, they had nothing to lose.

The tanked Pokemon thrashed at the surface with as much vigor as it could muster, moistening the orca's body with the tank water. Rachel Groudon, and Rayquaza waited tensely for something to happen. The treatment went on for a few minutes until the Pokemon exhausted itself.

Silence. Nothing came from Kyogre and she was so still, that Groudon's tears threatened to return. Everyone decided to just give up when a soft groan came from the whale's mouth. The land Pokemon apprioached, a smile spreading on his face. The wounds seemed better already and the unevenness on her side wasn't nearly as obvious. Her skin showed its full sheen.

She opened her eyes to see Groudon standing over her. She smiled at him, her eyes asking if the nightmare was all over. Groudon nodded at the unspoken question. Kyogre relaxed and motioned Groudon to lean closer. He did and she whispered something that made his heart leap.

"And I still love you too, no matter what happens." She licked him and he nuzzled her, happy and startled that the shadow actually delivered hjs message.

This moment was interrupted by Rayquaza coughing awkwardly. He never really like shows of affection. It was part of his nature to be made...uncomfortable by such a thing. The two lovers smiled at him, chuckling.

Rachel edged away towards the door, uneasy that she might not be welcomed in this Legendary reunion. However, she was proved wrong when Kyogre grinned at her and waved a flipper as an okay to come over. She did and couldn't help but wrap her arms around Kyogre's face.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she muttered, tears of happiness dripping onto the orca's still wet skin. Kyogre laughed softly.

"Thank you Rachel. Without you, I don't think we could've made it out of this alive." the Legendary said. Rachel blushed at this praise.

"I can't take all the credit." Her modest nature won't let her accept anything...Kyogre looked at her thoughtfully.

"Where's your boss?" she asked. Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"He's not my boss anymore. I decided to quit. I called a friend of mine to take care of him. Her name's Officer Jenny...until she comes, I locked him in the machine. _Someone_ made me a bit more...assertive."

Kyogre chuckled at this. She looked at Rayquaza. "You're not sleeping in that tower of yours." she pointed out. Rayquaza narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms, and huffed. Yet he smiled, just a little, but it was enough. The orca rested for a moment, then continued. "You three saved my life."

At this, Rayquaza's tiny smile widened to a grin and Groudon chuckled, earning a looked from Kyogre.

"What?" she asked testily. Groudon and Rayquaza exchanged looks.

"It wasn't _our_ idea that saved you. Someone else suggested a method and it worked." Groudon told her. Kyogre, confused, looked at Rachel, who got the message and shook her head. Slightly uneasy at the answer to her next question, she looked at the land Legendary.

"Then who?" Groudon hesitated, bracing himself for an outburst, before stepping aside, revealing the little tanked Pokemon. Kyogre's mouth hanged open and her eyes went wide in shock, stunned at what she beheld.

"A...Magikarp?!"

* * *

We all know how much Kyogre hates Magikarps in this story... Well, what now Ky!? There's one more chapter that I'm debating on whether to submit today or sometime later...but hey, I hope you guys will review!


	12. Conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. And if you doubt that, go to Japan!

SilverUmbra, goldeneye101, theredone1223, and Quaystor...I love how you guys love this story! Your reviews have been very helpful to me and has meant the entire world...you motivated me to finish this story! The whole Magikarp thing was an idea I couldn't help. And I'm gonna miss this story...-cries, then perks up immediately- but it's been a rare accomplishment in my "I almost never complete a story" standards. Anywho, without further ado, here's the final chappy! WHOOOOO!!

* * *

Conclusion

Restoration

The ground that used to be the ocean rumbled as a large chunk of land detached itself into the air. Groudon flicked another claw in a circle and any stray debris collected into a ball. Then, with one final swipe, the giant clump of rock and dirt was sent high into the air, where Rayquaza readily destroyed it with a Hyper Beam.

They looked at Kyogre, her fishy rescuer, and Rachel watching from the sidelines. "How'd you like that?" They both exclaimed playfully, a nearby translator making it clear.

"Show offs." Kyogre muttered as her human friend took a sip of her lemonade.

"Males." Rachel said afterwards, rolling her eyes and poking the icecubes in her drink with her straw. Kyogre nodded.

"Bless Arceus for that!" the orca agreed, earning a smile from her pet (yes pet!) Magikarp, which she creatively named Karpie.

Groudon and Rayquaza went over, Groudon pricked by the words while Rayquaza was just plain insulted. Rachel smiled as she took another sip and Kyogre waved her flipper indifferently. Clouds formed over the hole and the air dampened and soon, unbelievably heavy rainfall poured into that depression in the ground.

It's been a few days since the incident. Richard was put away and Rachel...well, she made a new Legendary friend and gained some self-esteem. She was jobless, but that didn't seem to bother her...

As for the Legendaries...Rayquaza still didn't get her sleep like he planned, but he found that this paticular trip to the ground was...actually worthwhile. As he thought back to Arceus words, he figured that he did have more than enough reason to stay for a bit longer.

Groudon had his dream come true. There was no more major fights between him and his counterpart and instead gained the love her always wanted. His gift to her was nowhere to be found, and assumed to be destroyed forever...but after reassurances from Kyogre, he figured that it didn't matter. It wasn't the actual object that purified them, it was the love it carried within.

And as for Kyogre...she's still onm the steady road to recovery, though she's already brewing with energy. She has reason to be bouncy. It was the first day of spring, her favorite season, filled with rainy showers and...well...it's the season for romance!

The orca nuzzled against Groudon, who smiled and held her close. Rayquaza made a face and flew for the atmosphere. "I'm out." he muttered sourly.

Rachel watched him go, still sipping her drink. She looked at the couple beside her. "He's just jealous."

The lovers chuckled at this and they stared into each others eyes affectionatly. Groudon rubbed his partner's blushing cheeks with a paw and she licked him in response. The human onlooker smiled, then did a double take at the flooding, overflowing lake.

"Uh...guys..."

Kyogre looked over and saw the problem, her cheeks blushing even more in embarrassment. "Oops...sorry." Groudon smiled as Kyogre immediatly dispersed the cloud, stopping the rain. Then, giving Groudon another loving glance, she floated to the giant body of water they made.

Rachel brought Karpie and placed her (it's a girl!) into the water. As the Magikarp swam around happily, Groudon couldn't help but tease Kyogre a bit.

"A Magikarp...and I thought you hated them." he said. Kyogre took on a thoughtful smile before gently pushing him with a flipper.

"I decided that having a Magikarp around might do me some good. And I might as well get used to them." she said. Groudon nodded at her response. Rachel looked around before lowering herself to sit.

"Is this all we're doing to restore the ocean?" she asked, not believeing this to be a solution. How could this lake, though quite a few miles in diameter, compare with the ocean? Kyogre grinned at her.

"Everything you see started out small. Soon this little lake will grow into something more." After those words of wisdom, Kyogre looked at Groudon, floated over, and licked him before whispering: "Bet you can't catch me."

As the Legendaries played their game of affection, Rachel laid back, thinking on Kyogre's words. She supposed that they were right. Afterall, this was probably how the very first ocean was made. It made her feel...significant for some reason. Maybe it was because she was a lowly scientist who grew the nerve to protest against her big time employer...and won.

Something in the clouds caught her eye and she watched as the speck came closer. Sitting up, she stared at it intently, trying to identify it. Well, whatever it was, at this rate, it'll...

A little Azurill landed into the lake with a loud splash...

* * *

Feel free to speculate or even write a short story on why this baby Pokemon took so long to crash back to earth. This was a fun story, and I had lots and lots of fun writing it. Hopefully you guys had lots and lots of fun reading it! Thank you for all your support and reviews now and to come! Love ya! -takes a bow-


End file.
